Red is her color
by Meryl Streeptease
Summary: Mellitz. Just after season 4 finale. Fitz went to leave Teddy and he met Mellie. A drunk Mellie. A very sexy Mellie. And he remembered the girl he married. His girl. It's my first fic in English. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Well this is a Mellitz story, so if you prefer Ollitz don't read it._

 _I want to say that English is not my first language, so maybe there are mistakes, I'm sorry, but I wanted to write something about Mellie Grant and there weren't nothing is Spanish, so I tried to write in English._

 _Maybe this is just a one-shot or maybe not, depends on the reviews and how I feel about it._

 _Nothing more to say. Enjoy!_

* * *

She was tired. Just that. She tought that this time it would be different, that they were a team. But they were not. There wasn't an "us", she used to say, we aren't a couple, she used to think. But the last few months she had felt so close to him, she had felt like she actually had a husband. But nothing was true. Nothing in her life was really true. "Pretending is what's real". She was angry with herself, for trusting him again, after all he had done to her, after all she had done to him, after all that happened to them, she thought that they maybe could go on, together, as partners, not like a married couple, not like lovers, just as partners.

She took a deep breath. She was in her new bed, at Blair House. She hadn't even tought about how long she'd be there, but she could asure that it would be more than that night. She hadn't put her pyjama on, but she hadn't feel like doing it.

"I didn't know!", she repeated herself.

She checked her phone, wishing that Fizt had texted her. But he hadn't. And he wouldn't do it. After five minutes checking her twitter account, she decided turn her phone off and go to sleep. Or at least pretend she sleeps.

Mellie spent her day on the phone, at her desk, in the First Lady office. She felt alone and rejected there, it was only her first day after he kicked out of the White House, and she felt so uncomfortable. She didn't want to be like this, to feel like this. She was very busy, yes, and she should be so much more concentrated, but she couldn't be. So she left the office, earlier than normally, earlier than anyone. Despite the fact she'd feel guilty later, she just needed to get out of there.

Finally in her bedroom she took a bottle of Scooth and she drank. She drank. A lot.

Fitz has spent his evening with Teddy. He loves that boy. At first he was terrified about the idea of having another child with his wife, and know he blessed everyday the moment that Mellie and Olivia asked him for it.

"I want mommy." Teddy asked.

"But you can sleep here, with dad."

"I want mommy!" The baby cried, and Fitz picked him up. "I can't make her child hate her."

They arrived to Blair House and Fitz saw the Secret Service at Mellie's door.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Sir, the First Lady asked not to be disturbed."

"But I'm the President. And she is my wife."

"Sir, she asked not to be disturbed, especially by her husband."

Fitz looks at him with anger. He goes to put Ted at his bedroom at Blair House and he comes back.

"I'm the President. And if I say that I want to see my wife, I see my wife, do you understand?", he yelled.

"Okay Fitz, you wanted to see your wife? Here she is!" Said Mellie, opening the doors and showing how drunk she was.

"You're drunk. Again!" he responded, getting her inside the bedroom.

"No, Fitz, a lady never gets drunk." She said, trying to play the sober.

He realised that Mellie was in her underwear. With a red bra and red pants. He hadn't seen her on that sexy underwear since Jerry was born. He totally loves her in red. And he used to be crazy about that type of red clothes.

"You aren't even dress!" he says, realizing that he has been staring at her so much time.

"You used to like it.", she replied, approaching him. "You used to like me. In red. You've always said red was my colour."

"Mellie, you're drunk." He interrupted just before she kissed him.

"I know."

"You don't want to do this to yourself."

"Fitz, I'm in your favourite underwear, drunk, in a bedroom. Alone. And you appeared. I'll take this like a sing."

He stared at her again. She was incredibly sexy. He couldn't deny it. Red is her colour. He looked her in the eyes, he wanted her her.

She looked him in the eyes. And she felt she hates him. With all her strength. But she loved him. She bit her lip. She took a breath, letting her boobs touch Fitz's chest. He breathed. And they both knew what was going to happen.

And she kissed him. Roughly, deeply, with anger. With passion. Fitz felt the passion and he put his hands on her hips. She jumped and rounded him with her legs. He slapped her butt and bit her neck.

Mellie moaned. He put her on the bed and she started to unbutton his shirt. His muscles on her was all she needed. He continued licking her neck and her breasts. She scratched his back. Her skin heated under him. Under his tongue. Under his lips. Under his body.

His wife had turned him on in some strange and amazing way. Fitz wanted her so badly. Fitz wanted Mellie so badly.

"Fitz", she gasped the moment he touched her core for the first time. He smirked when he felt how wet she already was. He surprised for good when he realised she had waxed. It was like she was always ready for him. And it drove him even crazier.

He knew exactly what she likes and how she likes. He knew her so well. And he hadn't forgotten. He got rid of her pants and he started to rub his finger on her. Fitz stopped kissing her to look her eyes.

"Do you like it?" She nodded. "Do you want me to stop?" she shook her head. But he stopped. "I want to hear you say it.", he asked while his head was going down. She noticed his warm breath on her sex and she realized she had to give him that.

"Don't stop. I want more, faster!"

He smirked and started to taste her. "Oh, I've almost forgotten how sweet she is.", Fitz though.

"Fuck, Fitz!" she screamed when he licked her clits.

He loves hearing his elegant and fancy wife cursing. His other hand was on her nipple, because he loves Mellie's boobs more than anything on her body. They were soft and sweet. She continued biting her lip and she hit the bed when he entered two fingers inside of her.

"I'm coming", she exclaimed. "Fitzgerald!" He remember that everytime was about to cum she named him with his entire name.

"Oh, Mels, you taste amazing." He whispered when she finally cummed on his mouth.

Fitz went to kiss her, to let Mellie taste herself. She felt it and she knew. She needed him.

"Fitz, I need you."

He shook his head.

"What do you need?"

"I need you inside of me." She demanded. "I need you to fuck me. And I want you to fuck me rough."

She smirked when she saw Fitz look. He was enjoying as much as she was. She couldn't belive that was happening. But it was. He kissed her again, biting her lip. He entered and she moaned. She had missed him. For too long.

"Mels…" he whispered on her ear. "You're so fucking tight!"

"Faster, Fitzgerald!" Mellie gasped. He was sucking her neck when he started to move faster on her. He knew she will last until he needed.

"Fitzgerald!" she continued moaning.

"Mels…!" he screamed. He opened his eyes and realized he marked her neck. She was going to kill him. But nothing mattered in that moment.

She kissed him, she looked him in the eyes.

"Fitz, I've missed you."

His heart broke when he heard that. And he didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes, not waiting an answer.

"Harder!" She demanded.

Both of them were about to cum. He was looking at her, at her beautiful face, her perfect mouth, with her red lips. He wanted to cum looking her in the eyes.

"Melody!"

"Fitzgerald!"

They cried at the same time.

He kissed her on her check and he lied next to her. Hugging her. She fall asleep on his arms, lost in his smell. She felt so protected in his arms, so little, so loved. Despite she knew he didn't feel anything but pity for her. He was there, hugging her, playing with her hair, thinking about what was like loving this amazing woman. He had loved her. Really. And since he found out about his father ripped her, he had felt terrible for blaming her for killing their marriage. They hadn't talked about it. He hadn't asked her how did she feel about it now, after all these years. Because just after he discovered, their son died. And then, they made a team, a strong team. And he didn't want to break that. So he had preferred not to talk about the past. But now the team was broken, again. He was so angry. So crazy. She was blackmailed and she didn't tell him. He wanted Mellie clean, pure, with no deaths on her back. That was why he was so angry, because he wanted Mellie to be a good President. A nice President. A non-killer President.

He woke up before she did. He looked her porcelain skin, illuminated by the sun light. He kissed her and he left. She was going to have a horrible hangover when she woke up, and probably she wouldn't remember anything about last night, so it was better if she found out without him there.

He was sitting in the Oval, trying to read some papers Elizabeth had given to him. But he cannot concentrate. His mind was too busy thinking about his wife. It was nine in the morning, probably Mellie was on her way to take a shower. A shower. He took a breath, trying not to think about that sexy naked woman.

Suddenly a voice brought him back to the real word.

"Morning, Fizt."

"Liv, what are you doing here?"

He didn't mean to be rude, but he was very surprised.

"Do I disturb you?"

"No…," he tried to fix his answer, "I'm surprised, you haven't tell me you were coming."

"I came to meet Abby. She asked me. And I only wanted to say hi. You didn't answer the phone last night."

Last night. He remember what he did last night. Mellie drunk, Mellie on red underware, Mellie kissing him, he tasting Mellie…

"Oh… I was tired and I…"

"Fitztgerald Thomas Grant!" his wife's voice frightened them.

She was so angry. She hadn't even realize Olivia was there. She slammed the door and started to untie the scarf she was wearing.

"A hickey?! Really, honey? How old are you? Fifteen?!" She yelled, pointing her neck.

Olivia face was so pale. Fitz had just lied to her. About Mellie. She couldn't stay, watching the Grant's marriage show. They had sex last night. Fitz. And Mellie. His wife. The one he sworn he hate.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." She said, to break the tension. The First Lady noticed Olivia's presence and she smirked inside. She really wanted Olivia to find out but she didn't expect it would be so soon.

"Liv…" The President asked, but it didn't do anything.

"Fitzgerald?" Mellie demanded her husband attention.

"You wear a scarf today and that's it, Mellie, stop it!"

His wife smile.

"Honey, you made me a hickey and that's all you have to say?" he nodded and looked to his papers again. "Look at me, Fitz!" she cried.

"What, Mellie?"

"Well I think that you didn't come to Blair House last night and you made me a hickey and you left, didn't you?"

"So you're not here to yell me about the fucking hickey! You're here to ask me what happened last night because you were so fucking drunk you don't even remember!"

He was angry. But not with Mellie. He was angry with himself for lying to Liv. But he was paying it with Mellie.

"You're impossible." She answer calmly. "And I'm tired of your shit, Fitzgerald. Call your dear Olivia Pope again. I'm the third person here. I'm your wife and the third one here, lovely."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _And please, post a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Really!

Well I have decided to continue the story. I hope you like!

This is a Mellitz fic. I warned you. So I don't need you to read it if you prefer Olitz.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. He lied to her! About Mellie! Normally she didn't care about her, they were married, they slept in the same bed, but… He said she wasn't anything to him! That they hadn't even kiss for a long time! Well, a real kiss, of course they kissed, in front of the camera, but not at the residence. And now… They had had sex. Just like that. Sex.

She calmed down. She took a breath. Maybe they didn't have sex. Maybe they just kissed and things became romantic but Fitz stopped. Yes. That was why Mellie was so angry. It had to be that.

Olivia had just left the White House when her Fitz's phone rang.

"Liv we need to talk."

"Do we?"

"Yes. I can tell you now. Or I can go to your place tonight. Or you can just come back."

"Fitz I think…"

"Please."

"I wait for you tonight."

"Thank you."

He didn't really know what he was going to say to her. "Hi Liv, last night I went with Teddy to Blair House, he wanted to see her mom but when I saw her I decided to have sex with her. To remember old times. And I left a hickey." His head was about to explode. "I'm a jerk. Why did I do that? Well… She was so… And…" he tough, picturing last night Mellie. "I know why I did that. Yep."

Meanwhile, Mellie was in the Capitol, she was a Senator then, and she couldn't miss her functions for some stupid hickey. She put a silk scarf on and she went on with her life. The press were there when she arrived, that was a historical moment, she was the first First Lady who was a Senator too. And she was so proud of herself. Her smile shine brighter than the sun.

She was on the focus. Finally, it was her turn. Fitzgerald Grant's show was over. And Mellie's had just started.

She arrived to Blair House expecting some news about Fitz. Maybe he was there, with Teddy or he had just left or he phoned her to ask about Teddy. But he hadn't. She was starting to worry about the fact he had completely ignored her. Normally he did, but it was a special day. She had just became a Senator! And it was her first day! He was furious with her two nights before, but they need a break. She needed a break. She needed to tell how big and important she had felt when she entered to the capitol and all that people waiting for her…

And suddenly, like a sing, like if someone up there had listened to her, her phone rang.

"What a surprise." She said.

"Well, I know you don't wanna know anything from me, but I had to call you."

"For what? Europeans bored you? Or maybe Europeans are bored of you? Maybe you don't find anyone to screw and you remembered me!"

"My dear Mellie, always so kind and nice."

"So, what is it, Andrew?"

"I've just wanted to ask you how was your first day at the Senate. I've saw you and you looked stunning, in everyway."

She didn't know what to say. That was what she needed but not from him. Not from her former lover who betray the President, the President who elected him VP and whose wife was screwing. She felt a pain in her stomach. She missed it, not him, that: someone actually caring about her. She deserved it.

"It was… amazing. I… I felt like I actually matter!"

She was getting excited. She just needed to talk.

"You've always mattered, Mellie."

But again, Andrew said the wrong words.

"Andrew… This is not right."

"I know, you don't wanna talk to me. I get it. But… I've missed you. I do. I miss you, Mellie. And at least I needed to talk to you."

"No. We're done."

Mellie hung up. She and Andrew was over. And she is happy with that. Yes, she missed the long talk, and the care, and the sex. Of course! She missed not to feel lonely.

She took a deep breath and suddenly a noised scared him. Fitz was there. Staring at her.

"Fitz I didn't…"

"Do you talk to Andrew?" he yelled.

"No!" she answered with anger.

"It doesn't look like it."

"He called me."

"And you picked up."

"And?"

"I don't want you to talk to him! I don't want you to pick up his phone calls! I don't want you to…"

"Stop it! You sound like a jealous husband. But you can't be a jealous husband, can you?"

Fitz looked at her and her smile. She was smirking. The President got mad about her and Andrew. And in his mind, some flashes of Mellie with Andrew appeared. He approached to his wife and took off her scarf.

"Look at this! I can't be jealous of Andrew because I know that I'm the only one who can make you feel like I did last night! And this hickey is the prove! You were so excited… You were So good with me inside of you that you didn't realise! You let me do it! You beg me! You provoked me! Not Andrew! Me!"

And when he finished talking, he realised of what he had just said. He had just called Mellie whore.

She didn't say anything. She stared at him, terrified. What had just happened?

"Get out." She asked.

"Mellie, I didn't mean to…"

"Yes you did. Now, leave."

"No, Mellie listen…"

"I DO NOT HAVE TO LISTEN! YOU'VE SAID WHAT YOU'VE SAID!"

He approached her and touch her face but she moved away.

"I'm sorry."

She couldn't help, she started to cry. The tears fell down her face.

"I'm horrible. I'm sorry." He whispered. "I was jealous. I am. Everyday. Everytime I remember. I can't help it."

"Fitz…" That was something she didn't expect to hear.

"But not just because you were screwing him. Really, Mellie, it wasn't that. It isn't that. It's…" He stopped.

"What it is, Fitz?" she asked, with the tears in her face.

He didn't know if he should say it. He felt insecure about Mellie. He had always been insecure about her. He had always thought he didn't deserve her. Even when she yelled, when she lie, when she became a political monster. Even when he said to her he had fallen for Olivia. Always. And since he discovered about the rape, more.

"I feel I don't deserve you, because I'm not here when you need it. Because I don't ask you. I don't hug you. When you drink… I feel like the worst man in the world. Because I think it's my fault. And when you talk to Andrew… I see you two so connected. I hate it! It should be us…"

"You once said they're not us. That _I_ killed _us_. And I learn to live with it." Mellie mumbled. She bit her lip, she couldn't believe anything he was saying. That man wasn't the Fitz who kicked her out of the White House.

"No. No, Mellie, I was wrong, we still here. I'm still here, with you. It's you and me…"

"C'mon Fitz… Both of us know that's not true." She replied, trying to keep the distance.

"No! I came here to ask you how was your first day as a Senator, because I care about you! And then…" He didn't want to say what happened then.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"But I needed to ask you about it. Can't I be proud of my wife? I really wanted you to tell me everything. But..."

"But Andrew called."

"And I screwed up."

Mellie smiled.

"So, Senator Grant, please, came here, cozy up and tell me." He asked while he lied on Mellie's bed.

"Senator Grant… It sound so…"

"Amazing? Important? Stunning? Lovely? Sexy?" He asking the last one arching his eyebrow. Mellie laughed.

"Depend on what Grant is a Senator."

"Senator Melody Margaret Grant… Sexy."

"Fitz, you're going to make me blush."

She put her head on Fitz chest. Fitz kissed her head and took her hand. And she related her day to her husband. They were having such a good time, talking about the rest of the Senators and the press. Fitz told her the day on the White House. He said he missed Cyrus, but everything was so quiet that maybe Cyrus' back took a little bit more than expected.

They were laughing about something Elizabeth and Leo's fight when Fitz phone rang. He freezed. He hadn't realised it was midnight.

"Answer it." She said.

"I don't want to."

"Why? We're so good, so quiet, we don't need something to disturb us."

Something called I promised Olivia I'd go to see her and here I am with you. And like she could read minds, she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Mellie?"

"Oh, Liv, Fitz's here, one second."

She handed the phone to the President.

"Olivia Pope for you. Please, close the door when you leave."

He arrived to Olivia's late. He had invented an excuse, but Mellie picked up. Now there couldn't be any excuses.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They looked each other. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, you were with your wife, married people normally are with their wives at night."

"My marriage isn't normal."

"But you are married, aren't you?"

"Liv…"

He hugged her.

"What happened last night, Fitz? Tell me the truth. I deserve it."

He had no option. He had to tell her. Despite of the pain. She was right. She deserved it.

"Sit down." He asked. "Before I tell you, please, try to understand it. It's difficult, I know, but try it." She nodded and looked him in the eyes. "I went to Blair House last night, with Teddy. He asked me to see his mother. I didn't want to go, I was angry. Not with her, because I had been thinking and I had realised it wasn't her fault, but I was angry because I didn't want her to be blackmailed. I couldn't bear the fact that I allowed it. She had suffered so much and I don't want her to suffer more. "

Liv couldn't believe what she was hearing. He talked like a real husband.

"I owe her. When I arrived to Blair House her door was blocked. I worried, it was only nine in the evening, so I asked the secret service what was going on after I left Teddy in his bedroom. And after a little argue with her agent, she opened the door, completely drunk and on her underwear."

"Fitz, I don't know if I want to hear more. She is your wife."

"Liv…"

"Fitz, sometimes, both of us forgot that I'm your mistress, but I am! Mellie is the wife. Your wife. And if one night you feel like have sex with her you don't have to lie me!"

"That's not true and you know! I don't feel like have sex with her one night, or two, or three!"

"So what happened last night?"

"I… I…" Fitz stopped. Last night he felt different when he saw his wife. He remembered old times, when they met, when they have sex for the first time, he remember why he married her. Maybe it was a political marriage, but if he would had said no, they hadn't married. He remember that girl he used to love. That happened. "I don't know." He lied.

She looked him and she saw something different. She didn't saw the anger while he was talking about Mellie.

"A minute?" he asked. And she nodded.

She rested on his chest and she smelled Mellie's perfume. She erase the picture of Mellie and Fitz hugging on the residence and she closed her eyes. Fitz was tired, like her, and they both fall asleep.

Fitz started to mumble on the middle of the night. Olivia woke up and looked at him, trying to understand what was he saying.

"Come back, please, forgive me." He whispered. "Please!" He repeated louder.

"He's having a nightmare." Olivia thought.

"It's you and me…" he shocked his head and repeated please a few times more. "Little darling, It's you and me…"

Olivia started to shake him. "Little darling?" Liv though, "I've never listened him called me that."

"Fitz, are you okay?"

He was confused. He was with Mellie, in the residence, in their bedroom. They were talking, he tried to kissed and she… And now he is with Olivia.

"Yes… I was…"

"You were dreaming."

"Yes… I… "

"Fitz it's late. You have to come back to the White House before down."

She knew. And Fitz knew she knew.

It's been more than a week since they had sex. Mellie was happy, finally the hickey was gone. It was Friday, and more important, it was June 15th. It was the day before their 20 anniversary. Such a number! 20 years… and 10 fighting. She looked herself in the mirror. Probably that was their last anniversary.

She was zipping her dress when she received a message.

"I want to see you."

"I have to work."

"Breakfast? I promise, Senator, you won't be late."

She didn't answer. Why did Fitz want to see her?

"Mels, please, Thurman balcony and pancakes?"

That really surprised her. And she couldn't refuse pancakes. "If you insist…" she replied.

She was wearing a beautiful Chanel outfit, a pink one. She really love those fancy clothes. She was born for them.

"Why the hurry?" she asked when she arrived.

"Morning, Mels, sit down. Take one pancake."

"Okay… What's going on, Fitz? This is…"

"Tomorrow is our 20th anniversary." Mellie silenced and almost choke on her last bite. "What's wrong? It's like you've seen a ghost. Haven't you remembered?!"

"What? Of course I have! It's just… I didn't expect you do."

"That's very mean…"

"Sorry, I…"

"No apologizes. I didn't call you to fight." He took a sip of his coffee and looked her in the eyes. "I need you to clear your schedule. For tomorrow night."

"What? Why?" She had nothing for tomorrow night. It was Saturday and she was a "married" woman. She hadn't planned anything but watch a movie on the sofa eating ice-cream.

"Because I have a surprise for you. And don't ask questions!"

She stared at him. A surprise? For her? On their anniversary? She felt enthusiastic. But… she had one question. One important question: why?

* * *

I know it isn't so long, but it takes me years to write in English.

I hope your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

"At least tell me what type of clothes I have to wear!" she asked by the phone.

"Haven't you dress yet?" Fitz answer laughing.

"I can't"

"Elegant."

"Like… How?"

"Like elegant."

"Where are we going?!" she asked, she was so excited.

"Don't ask questions!" Fitz hang up.

He remember remembered the first time they met. Everything was arranged to meet the perfect and blued-blood Melody Margaret Mandeville. He was tired of his father, always saying he needed to find a girl, date her and marry her. Because there wasn't single Presidents, and some day he would become President.

When the Mandevilles arrived, Grants were already there. He was distracted, playing with his cutlery when his father got up. He turned around he saw her. She was a delicate and elegant law student who was smiling shyly while his father shook her hand. Finally was Fitz's turn.

"Nice to meet you, miss Mandeville."

He kissed her hand and looked her in her blue eyes.

"Please, call me Mellie."

During the dinner, his father talked to her about politics. She was able to answer everything. Fitz was getting boring. He likes politics, but not in a dinner. He excused himself and went outside.

He took cigarette and while he was finishing it, Mellie came out too.

"Oh… Sorry."

"Hey, I don't own the street, do I?"

"I didn't know you smoke."

"I needed. Don't be offended, but I was kinda bored."

She laughed. Fitz realised how beautiful she was. He stared at her.

"It's rude, you know."

"What?"

"To stare at me that way."

"Oh… I can't help it." She smiled again. "So, I told you I was bored. Why are you here?"

"No offense?" Fitz nodded. "I couldn't stand another question about politics." Fitz laughed. "I'm a twenty years old girl. I can talk about so many things! But your father only wants to know if I am enough republican!"

"My nice and funny father."

She looked at him. He was very attractive. She was worried about how he was going to be like. "If a twenty-six man can't find a wife on his own I have to be worried." she thought, but he is tall, fit, handsome and nice. What was the problem with him?

"As you've said, that's rude."

"Oh, sorry… I'm just…" she stopped.

"Tell me. What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking what your problem was."

"My problem?"

"Yes. Why can't you find the perfect wife on your own."

Fitz laughed. The girl was honest.

"So I could think the same about you."

"You'll probably do. But not now, you're just staring at me. You'll think about it tonight. After you father tell you that I'm perfect."

"Is my father telling me you are perfect?" he asked surprised.

"Of course!"

He approached her.

"I know what are going to do. I'm going to take you on a date. Like normal people. And you are going to like me so much that you'll realise that I don't have any problem."

She nodded and he smiled. He didn't need a date. He knew she was perfect.

And they dated. Their first date. Mellie wore a beautiful red dress, simple and elegant. She had curled her hair. He wore a blue shirt and beige trousers.

Fitz picked her up.

"You look gorgeous." He said, after staring at her for a few moments.

"Thank you." Fitz had made her blush. "You look nice too." She replied, looking down.

They had dinner at an Italian restaurant. She loved Italian and somehow Fitz knew it.

"You don't have any defect." He finally said while they were walking back.

"What?"

"I've investigated you. You are perfect." She blushed again. "So, what's his name?"

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, Mellie. You are smart, beautiful, elegant… You can't be single just waiting for me!" She smile.

"You made me blush!" But he was right, there was a name. She took a deep breath and he arched his eyebrows. "Benjamin Taylor." She said.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

She was not ready to talk about Benjamin, but they have to be honest with each other if they were going to get married. "He was. I've left him."

"Can I know why? I only want to know what bothers you. I don't want you to be in a date in one year talking about your stupid ex-boyfriend Fitz. "

"Now you are my boyfriend?" she asked, smirking.

"Not yet, I assume. But hopefully, I will be." She chuckled. He stopped and looked her in the eyes. He stroked her face. "I like you, Mellie."

"I like you too, Fitz." And he kissed her.

He was smiling, remembering old times, on his way to pick her up. He knocked the door and wait. She opened it and smile, with a truth smile, her eyes was telling she was excited and nervous. And happy, truly happy.

"You look gorgeous." He said. He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and thanked him. He offered his arm and they started their way to the car.

"Are you telling me now?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Ogh! I hate you!" He laughed.

Finally, the car stopped and Mellie looked through the window. She saw a little restaurant, an Italian restaurant. Her eyes filled with tears. He remembered.

"Oh, Fitz, I can't believe it!"

"Luckily, our friend's business has grown and they are in DC! I think it is a sing, don't you?"

It was the same restaurant where they had their first date. That small and lovely Italian with the red and white tablecloth and light blue walls.

She remember her mother telling her she didn't have to date him, that everything was arranged. Her romantic mother.

The waiter brought exactly the same of that night.

"How can you even remember this?" she asked.

"Because that night was one of the most important of my life."

"Fitz…" She didn't expect that answer.

"What? It was my first date with my wife. Everyone should remember what was ordered."

"Everyone don't have a marriage like ours."

"It doesn't matter."

"But everything was arranged!"

"Do you really think that if I hadn't liked you we would have married?" she chuckled and looked at him with bright eyes. "Of course we wouldn't!" he exclaimed. "And I hope you think the same."

He held her hand and felt like kissing her. He didn't repress. She kissed him back.

"Can you forgive me and come back to the White House? Please. I know I don't deserve it, I know I've a jerk, and I don't deserve you! But… I've missed you. I miss you." he asked. She nodded.

They kissed again and he hugged her. He kissed her head and a chill shot through her body and let herself go. She would be damaged again when he disappear in the middle of the night with his phone, but at this moment, she sworn, it was just them.

"It's you and me, isn't it?" she asked innocently. "Tonight."

"It's you and me." He ended before kissing her again.

They were there, kissing. Playing with their tongues, exploring every part of each other mouths. Suddenly, Fitz got up and leaned.

"Do you want to go home?" he whispered on her ear. She answer with a kiss.

"Are you sure?" he asked when they arrived to the car.

"Oh, Fitz, let it be!" She grasped him by the neck and kissed him passionately. He put his arms on her butt. He shivered. That kiss had made him shiver. He didn't remember Mellie was such a good kisser.

"Don't do that again until we get home." He demanded. Mellie smirked.

"Why?" she asked innocently. He pressed her against her and she noticed the bulge on his pants. And she kissed him again. It was the first time in decades she had turned him on so quickly.

"Melody, stop!" She chuckled and enjoyed the moment. "You are going to pay for this!" They entered in the car.

He made his way in her panties. Now it was his turn. He touched her clits softly and looked her in the eyes. She was already wet.

"We're not home, honey."

"I'm not doing anything."

She sighted. He touched her again, more softly. She gasped.

"You can't do this to me!" she yelled. "Fitz don't…"

He rubbed her clit and kissed her neck, just behind her ear, she moaned. But he stopped.

"Fitz what the…"

"We can't do this, we're not home, my little darling."

She freeze. He hadn't called like that for so many years, and suddenly there they were, getting horny in the limo, like anything had changed. He smirked and put his hand out of her panties. She kissed him again.

Finally, they arrived to the residence. When they put a feet inside, Mellie jumped and put her legs around Fitz. He carried her, while they were kissing.

"You are gonna make me cum with those kisses." He said. Mellie licked his neck and pulled his hair.

She started to move, rubbing her against him.

"Mmm Mellie, I like that."

His hands were on her back, trying to get rid of her dress and bra. She gasped when Fitz licked her breast. He put her on the bed and started to his shirt. She handed his tie and pull him against her. She didn't kiss him. He was waiting for her to do it. But she just touched lightly his lips with hers. She took off his shirt and his pants while he was looking her in her deep blue eyes, he kept waiting.

"You are so beautiful, Mel." He said.

She smirked. She bit his down lip. She knew, that drove him crazy. He kissed her. While they were kissing, Mellie took Fitz's manhood. She started to move her hand and he moaned in her mouth.

"Mels…"

She moved quickly and he bit her neck. Mellie gasped. Fitz kissed her again and went down to lick her nipples.

"I'm coming!" he said. Fitz wanted to look her in the eyes when he cummed. And so he did.

They kissed again, but he decided to kiss every inch of her. He passed through her breast and arrive to her sex. He got rid of her pants and started to lick her.

"Fitz…" she whispered.

He put a finger inside of her. She gasped again. But he wanted to make her scream. He started to move quickly and put another finger.

"Harder!" she demanded.

He sucked her clit and did what she asked.

"Oh fuck, Fitzgerald!" she cried. He smirked to himself when she cummed.

"Mels, your taste…" he said on his way to kiss her.

"I wanna be yours." Fitz asked. "I wanna be inside of you. I want you, Mels." She shivered when Fitz mumbled that on her ear.

She nodded and kiss his neck. Fitz entered her.

Next morning she woke up with Fitz's arm around her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, last night was amazing. She went to the bathroom quietly, she didn't want to wake him up. She was washing her face when she realised Fitz private phone was there. She was tempted to look at it. She need it. He owed to her. There was three missing calls from Olivia, from last night. There were five texts, too.

"Fitz, where are you? I'm in the Oval."

"Why does Lauren say you are out, with your wife? You told me you will be here."

"Is this another quickie?"

"Fitz, I'm leaving."

"Fitz, we need to talk, you can't keep doing this. It's your wife or me."

The First Lady couldn't believe what she was reading. He was playing with her again. With them. And she wasn't going to lose. She started to cry and she remembered their last night date. With him making her laugh, and talking about the past, talking about college. He, holding her hand, looking her in the eyes. And, coming to the residence. The limo. And their bedroom. She needed some fresh air. She was his toy again, besides she had promised herself not to fall in Fitz's arms again, not to be hurt again, not to suffer again. She had promised not to love him anymore. She had promised not to love anyone again. And she had broken that promise, and, like the promise, she was broken again, and hurt, and damaged. "Who does Fitz thinks he is?" she thought. "This is the last time. For real. The very last time. Fitz is over. Let him chose Olivia. Let them be. Let you be happy."

She had been two hours on the Truman Balcony, thinking how things were going to be, when Fitz came out.

"Little darling, it's only nine in the morning what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Shoot."

"Fitz, about last night… I think we shouldn't do that anymore."

"What? Why? Am I so bad?" he asked, with a smile on his face.

"Fitz, I am serious. We are friends, friends don't date, don't make love." Fitz frowned. "I really want this to work out. I want to be happy, but I can't be happy like this."

"Like what?"

"Living this half live!" She yelled. But she took a deep breath and took his hands. "Listen, I want us to be a team. A real team. You've said once that I was your best friend, well let's keep that! I can't live worrying about where are you or with who every time you are late! I can't be checking on you everyday. I want to focus in myself. I need to focus in myself."

Fitz sighted. Mellie had a point. And even thought it hurts, he can't asked her again to give up her feelings.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Let's be friend then." He hugged her, and she felt relieve.

"Can I ask you one more thing before closing last night forever?" she nodded. "Did you like it? Did you enjoy it?"

"Fitz…" but he was looking at her with sad eyes. "Do you really need me saying how are you at bed? Or… wait a minute… Is this related with I had slept with Andrew? Do you want to know who is better?"

"Mellie that's mean. But now you say it…" he arched his eyebrows and Mellie laughed. "We are friends, you can be honest."

"Okay." She sight and frowned. "You are… Amazing."

"Really?" She nodded. He put a magnificent smile on his face. "I knew it." And he was temped to kiss her, but he stopped. "Just friends, remember." He thought.

* * *

 _15 months later_

Fitz was sitting on her desk when Lauren announced his next meeting was there.

"Good morning, Mr. President." The man offered his and Fitz shook it.

"I'll be quick, I don't have so much time." The stranger nodded. "I want you to win this, I won't lie, it won't be easy, but I want another republican senator. So we started with a few pictures, showing my approval and then you'll come back to North Caroline to campaign."

"Prefect."

"Do you have a campaign manager?"

"I was thinking your people would recommend me one."

"Well, Lauren can handle that." He took the phone. "Lauren, is the press here? Perfect."

The journalist were coming out when Mellie entered.

"Fitz, we need to talk, I've been said that…" Suddenly she freeze. She stared at the strange man and open her mouth.

"Hi, Mellie, this is…"

"Benjamin Taylor!" she finally said. "Oh for God shake! What are you doing here?" she asked.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reading!**

 **Again, sorry for my mistakes, as I've said, English is not my first lenguage.**

 **I wish you tell me if you like the flashback, I'm thinking about writing more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews.

I just wanted to say that I picture Benjamin Taylor as Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister). Enjoy!

* * *

"Mellie, I thought you were sleeping." She shook her head. "Can we talk about what happened this morning?"

"About what?"

"You know, about Benjamin Taylor, I noticed your voice when you talked to him. And the stupid smile of him. I try to remember if I've told anything about him. And I realised. In our first date, you did. Don't play the fool with me. It's okay. He was your boyfriend, wasn't he?"

Mellie took a breath. "He was." Fitz lied with her and he hugged her. "And I've not been able to think about anything else today. I mean, Ben? I haven't heard from him for ages."

"Ben, uh? Well, I haven't either." Fitz chuckled.

"I've investigated him, the same way Leo is going to."

"You don't let me give you any new, do you?"

"Fitz, this is serious. He is divorced, not girlfriend, not fiancée, anything. And, sorry for this, but have you seen him? He is handsome, rich... I'm worried. He could be a playboy."

"Mellie, you are smarter than me, but I'm not reckless. I know what I did when I gave my approval, I've talked to Cyrus and he told me he was perfect. He is divorced, no children. He has a dog, named Ems. You are just moved for seeing him after all these years, that's all."

But Mellie seemed to be milles away. Remembering him, remembering them.

"Mellie?" But Fitz's voice brought her back to reality.

"Eh? Oh, sure." She didn't know what Fitz was saying. "What was his dog's name again?"

"Ems, why?" Mellie frowned.

"Oh, nothing." But there were something. "Can you turn off the light? We should go to sleep."

"Sure. Goodnight, Mellie."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

She couldn't sleep. She begun to think about her first year at Yale, with Benjamin.

 _"Ems, I can't study more, it's ten in the evening, c'mon, let's have a drink, please!"_

 _"Okay…" she finally answer when he started to kiss her._

 _"Mmmmm we should move forward the wedding."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I can't wait to be with you."_

 _"You already are." She answered, with a sassy smile, before kissing him._

 _"You are mean, aren't you?" she chuckled. "Have you told your parents?" She shook her head._

 _"Ben, we need to find the right moment. You know them. They don't like you and I don't know what else to do."_

 _"I'm in Yale, with you! What else do they need?"_

 _"You are here with a scholarship, that's not enough to them."_

 _"Well sorry if I'm not a prince with a white horse and a castle. I'm not now, but I will be as fancy as them."_

 _"Ben, they're still my parents, you know."_

 _"Yes, sorry. But they got me on my nerves! I'm as ambitious as you are, and I want the same they want: you to be happy, to be important, to be the best." Mellie smiled and kissed him. "We're gonna rule the world, Ems. You and I, together."_

Next morning she tried to focus. She had a terrible headache, she hadn't been able to sleep the night before. There were so much to think about. Like why Benjamin hadn't call her before going to see her husband or why her husband didn't call Olivia Pope for Ben's campaign.

"So it is true." Benjamin opened Mellie's door without knocking. "You are a real Senator."

"Did you leave your manners in North Carolina?"

"Sorry, should I come out?" he asked smiling.

"No." Mellie chuckled and stood up. "I'm happy to see you here."

"Well, Mellie… can I call you Mellie?" she nodded. "I'm happy to see you too." They stared at each other. His blue eyes were a deep ocean of memories for her. And so were hers for him. It had been more than twenty years, but none of them could believe it. "How are you?"

"I'm…" she doubt. Even thought he had been her fiancée it didn't mean he was going to be truth and loyal. He was another political monster, as herself, he wasn't the same innocent guy who walk holding hands with her. "I'm fine." She faked a smile. "And you?"

"I'll be better next month."

"Wha… Or, the elections." She keep smiling but the situation begun to be awkward.

"I know you have a lot of work, but I wanted to say hi."

"Well… hi."

He didn't know what to say. He expect a distant Mellie, but to that. So he left. He would find a better moment to see her. When he was coming out, he ran into the President.

"Morning, Mr. President." Fitz frowned and said hello with his head.

"Mellie, I didn't know you had an appointment."

"And I haven't. He came to say hello. In fact it was awkward." Fitz chuckled. He was worried about that man. He didn't really know anything about their relationship, Mellie had never wanted to talk about it.

"So, are you coming?"

"Where?" she asked. Fitz frowned and looked at her. "Oh my God it's Tuesday! Yes, of course, sorry, I haven't slept well."

"Do you want to go home after visiting Jerry's crave?"

"A Senator can't just leave his job for that, honey. The First Lady can, but a Senator can't."

"You know, I can't get used to it."

"It won't last long." She smiled and looked him in the eyes. There were something different on him. Not only that day, she had been noticing something different for more than a year. He was staring at her. "What? Do I have something in my face?" she touched it.

"No. It's just… You look beautiful today." She blushed.

"Thank you, Fitz."

It was late at night when Mellie heard Fitz on the phone. She couldn't understand anything, but she supposed he was talking to Olivia Pope. She sighted and she took her phone. She had a text.

"I'm sorry, this morning I was so nervous, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Can we try again?"

It was from Benjamin. She couldn't avoid smiling.

"I'll be at my office." she answered. She didn't expect him to replay, but after two minutes, there it was.

"I'll drop by tomorrow evening. I don't want to disturb you."

She was thinking about what she was going to answer him, but she heard Fitz coming, so she preferred to play the slept. Fitz lied and kissed her shoulder. Fitz smiled when he saw her smiling and wondered what she was dreaming about.

Her day lasted longer than normally, she had lots of meetings, phone calls and she had to prepare a speech for her trip to Virginia. She couldn't write anything decent, she couldn't focus. Benjamin had been in her mind, like when she was on high school.

"Mellie?"

"Good evening, Benjamin." She said, smiling. "How did you get my personal phone number?"

"A good magician never reveals his tricks." She laughed. "Did that bother you?"

"No, but the First Lady's phone number mustn't be so easy to get."

"Oh, it wasn't."

"But I'm happy you got it. A drink?" she offered.

"Please."

Mellie bit her lip and stare at him. He was as handsome as she remember. He was fit, and he was amazing in a suit. She had always liked elegant men. Benjamin and Fitz didn't have anything in common. Benjamin has blond and straight hair and his eyes were blue. He looked like prince charming. He was staring at her.

"So, where has you been? I mean, you probably know everything about me, I'm the First Lady." She chuckled. "But I haven't heard anything from you."

"After graduate, I've lived in Europe: in Paris, London, Madrid and Rome. I got married. And I divorced. I…" Benjamin told her his adventures. He had lived so much, in some many places, he had worked for many governments. Always in politics. They drank and laughed, like old times. "Now I'm here, in Washington DC, at your office." He sighted. "And I can't believe it."

"Me neither. I mean, how long has been?"

"More than twenty years. And you look as pretty as then. Or even more." She blushed. She needed to calm down.

"Ben…"

"Anyone had call me Ben since you did." She was going to apologize but he shook his head. "It's okay. I like it. I know it doesn't mean I can call you like I used to, but it's okay. So, tell me about you. Your real life, not the one that appears on tv."

"I got married. And I had to give up on my job to be the wife. The wife who stand by her man. But then my son died, so I decided I won't waste my life being the wife. To be the wife is boring. To be the wife is to be ornamental and… not functional." She said, remembering when Fitz call her that.

"Whoever said that doesn't know the same Melody Mandeville that I know." He approached her. "You weren't born to be the wife."

"I'm Melody Grant now, Benjamin." She took a step back. "That's why I'm a senator now." But he approached her again. He didn't move, he was just staring at her. He lifted his glass.

"For Melody Mand… Grant, the most beautiful and brave First Senator of all times."

"You've just invented that."

"Everything related to the President is First something and you are senator and related to… him. So, you're the First Senator."

Mellie chuckled. Ben had always known how to make her laugh. She loved that.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She got scared and took it.

"Fitz?... Yes, I was leaving… As you want, I won't be late… Okay… Bye."

"The president?"

"My husband. As I've said, I'm married. See you, Benjamin." She said, emphasizing husband. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm taking a plane to North Carolina in the morning, but I'll come back soon."

She faked a smile. They had had a very nice evening and she was expecting to repeat it.

When she arrived to the residence she needed to take off her heels, they were killing her. She sat down in the bed.

"Hi, Fitz."

"I was starting to worry. You're never this late."

"I had a guest."

"Who?"

"Benjamin Taylor came to see me."

"Again?"

"Why this grilling? Yesterday was awkward, he came to apologize and we have been talking. That's it. Besides, I don't owe you any explanation, do I?"

"I don't like him."

"Why? He had work in Europe, he can offer a different point of view." But Fitz shook her head. And Mellie stood up and held his hands. "Tell me."

"What?"

"What's wrong, Fitz!"

"Him!" he yelled moving aside from her. "And you!"

"What? Are you yelling at me because of him? Because he came to see me? I don't ask you who do you call at nights!"

"Is this about it? About I called someone last night? I wasn't Olivia Pope if that's what you think!"

"No!" Mellie shook her head. And held his hands again. "Fitz, we agreed, no more arguing about Olivia Pope! I'm okay with Olivia Pope and I need you to be okay with Benjamin, whatever happens between me and him."

"Have you screwed him?"

"What?"

"What you heard!"

"No!" she cried. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Not now or not ever?"

"Are you… Oh my God Fitzgerald! Are you accusing me of faking my virginity?!" Fitz didn't answer and Mellie arched her eyebrows. "So, that is what you are worry about! Well no, Fitzgerald Grant, I didn't screw him when he was my boyfriend. I was pure for you!" she cried, angrily.

She slammed the door and started to cry in the bathroom. She couldn't believe that Fitz had just made such a scene.

"Mellie." He called her after a while. "Mels, open the door." He knocked again. "Mels, I'm sorry, please, open the door." He heard her sobbing and his heart broke. He didn't want her to feel broken again. He wanted her to be happy, even without him, all he wanted was to see her happy. "I was angry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you again. I want to be by your side, you know. It's just… At college, I was the old guy… the senator's son… the stupid navy guy. And you were the star, the brightest, the light. You were my light. And I don't want to spoil these times, I don't want to think you were his. I can't…"

Mellie opened the door and looked him in the eyes.

"I was happy with Benjamin, Fitz. I was really happy, and you know it. I told you I was a virgin when I met you, because it was one indispensable requirement for your father. But I now wonder, was it your father's or yours, Fitz?"

"Mellie…"

"No, it's my turn, Fitz. I was pure, innocent for you. I wanted to wait until the wedding! I don't complain about how many woman you have screw, and I think your number it's so much bigger than mine, and now you make me a scene just because I spend the evening in my office talking with an old friend. I can't, Fitz. I can't live like this." She move away and walk until their bed.

"Four." He said after an endless silence.

"What?"

"Four it's my number. I have had sex with four women." Mellie frowned. "At high school, before the navy, Emma Pharrell, the prom night. After navy, Mellie Mandeville, and then Mellie Grant, who are the same person. And then, Amanda Turner and…"

"Olivia Pope." She completed.

"I don't like talking about this. Things have changed, but I don't feel comfortable." He lied next to her. "Can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For tonight. I'm sorry, really sorry."

"You'll be if you promise me you won't do anything like this anymore."

Fitz put one hand up and took Mellie's hand with the other. "I promise."

Mellie arched an eyebrow and he smile. "Too soon?" But she chuckled and he kissed her forehead. "I want to be different, Mels, really. I want to change, for you." He lied next to her and hugged her.

"You weren't the old and weird navy guy at college." She said after a while stroking Fitz's hand. "You were…" she paused and blushed.

"What?" he looked her and smile. "What is making you blush?" But she didn't answer. "I was constantly worrying about the guys who dared looking at you and now I discovered you were jealous too, weren't you?" He squeezed her and started tickling her. "Tell me or I won't stop." Mellie was laughing, asking him to stop.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk but, please, stop!" finally he stopped. "My friends said you were a very interesting man. With those green eyes…" she looked him in the eyes. "With those curls…" She ran her hand through his hair. "You weren't the old, you were the mature navy guy, not like those stupid boys who were asking their out. They didn't get tired of telling me how lucky I was for having you."

Their eyes with shining. She had a stupid smile on her face, showing her embarrassing. He flicked her hair out her face. She was beautiful.

They both felt the time stopped, it freeze in front of themselves, of their eyes, of their souls. And they became those innocent kids who walk into Law school everyday, loving each other. He stroked her face, he stroked her soft and pale skin. Her hand was playing with his curls. She felt a twist of emotions (?) in her stomach. It was love, of course it was. She still loved him, she had love him since college. And she had never stopped. Not even when Big Jerry raped her, not even he treated him badly. Not even when he told her he was in love with another woman. Her tiny and broken heart had always loved him. Maybe she was a fool for loving him. But she had got used to feel stupid about Fitz. She couldn't help it.

"Would you have married me?" Fitz asked.

"What?"

"Would you have married me if you had known what has happened to us?"

Mellie closed her eyes. Yes, that was what she thought first. And then she thought about Big Jerry, about Olivia, about Andrew. But she opened her eyes, Fitz kept staring at her. And she couldn't help thinking anything but him.

"What would change if I say yes?" she asked.

"What happened between Benjamin and you?"

"Again, Fitz?" she sat up and cross her arms.

"I don't mean that. Why did you break up?"

"That is matter?" he nodded. "He left. He entered in Oxford and his dream was studying there. His grandparents were English, and he'd always love England. I couldn't asked him to give up his dream for me. I wouldn't have forgiven myself."

"That's it?"

"We were going to get married. So we promised that we would do it when he came back."

"And?"

"He left."

"And?"

"I met you." Fitz's heart stopped. He hugged her and looked her in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I never thought about him again." He couldn't help kissing her. It was a sweet and soft kiss. He couldn't imagine she had fallen for him so quickly and so intense.

"Fitz… We can't do this." She said, trying to control herself.

"Mels, thank you. Really. Thank you for telling me this."

"But it doesn't change anything, do it? You and I are partners. Anything else." I was difficult for her, but she couldn't afford suffering again. Not because of him again.

Fitz sighted and look Mellie's lips again. "I know…"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please post a review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: as you know, English isn't my first lenguage, so I want to thank you Ms.E1928 who has helped me with it.

Nothing more to say, enjoy!

* * *

"He won." Cyrus stated. "Benjamin Taylor has won, sir." Fitz sighed. He didn't want him to win. During the last few weeks, Mellie was always on her mobile phone, texting, and smiling.

He didn't want that man walking around every day, working side by side with his wife in the Capitol. But he didn't have time to feel sorry, he had to tell Mellie. Even though he didn't like him, he owed it to her. If she was happy, he would have to accept it. He was leave the Oval when he ran into his wife.

"Mels, I was looking for you…"

"He won Fitz! Ben won!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"You look very happy."

"And you don't? Another republican, Fitz, that's one more on our side." He nodded. "And I'm happy for him, he deserves it." He took Mellie's hands. Her eyes were shining with happiness and her smile was bright.

"Sure… Look, I'm tired and starving, I'm going to the residence. Do you want to join me?"

"Oh… Well, I was going to make a call and…"

"Don't worry."

That was weird. It was only eight in the evening and he was asking her to dinner with him. She shook her head. Maybe he and Olivia were angry or she was handling something.

Finally, she arrived at her office. The First Lady took her phone and looked for Benjamin's number. That was the phone call. He didn't pick up, and she was starting to worry when she heard a ringing behind her door.

"Benjamin?" she finally said.

"I didn't expect you'd call me so soon." He opened the door and smiled. "I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"I was following the news, sorry." She smiled back and he came into the First Lady's office. "Congratulations, Ben." He opened his arms, Mellie walked to him and let his arms envelope her in a tight hug "I'm happy for you, really."

He put his hands around her hips and she placed her head on his shoulder. She loved his smell, that cologne mixed with coffee. He stroked her head. But she moved away from him immediately.

"A drink?" She smiled and served two glasses of scotch.

"Why are you still here? It's Sunday."

"I came to make some calls before having dinner."

"Can't you make calls from the residence?" she knew what he meant.

"It's not professional."

"You have the proper answer for everything, haven't you?"

"I have to."

She sat down on the couch next to him and offered him a glass. "Cheers", he said, "for Senators."

"For Senators" they both took a sip of their drinks.

"Why are you here ? Why aren't you celebrating your win with someone else, someone special?"

"Because I wanted to celebrate it with you." He placed his hand on her thigh, expecting her to complain, but she didn't. "It's not a coincidence you're here."

"It's my office. Where else was I supposed to be?"

"Having dinner with the President. Or watching a movie after having dinner with the President. Or…" he didn't want to continue the thought.

"Or what?" she asked.

"Or making love to the President." She opened her mouth to protest but she didn't know what to say. "But you are here, drinking with me. Should I be worried about the First couple?"

"No, I… we…" she stuttered. He stroked her face. She didn't complain this time either. Their eyes locked, and he felt like kissing her. But he controlled himself. "Ben…" She wanted to kiss him too. She was completely lost in his gaze. He stared at her. He was about to say something, but he closed his mouth again. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Say it." She demanded, holding his eyes with her own.

"I want to kiss you so badly. Maybe it's the excitement of the victory or the alcohol, or maybe it's just because you look stunning in that dress. But I want to kiss you." She blushed. He leaned in closer and she didn't move. She felt his breath on her lips. He still had his hand on her face. "And I know you want to be kissed." He said, before his lips grazed her lips. It was a soft kiss, full of meaning. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but she soon regretted her actions and she stood up, moving away from him.

"We can't do this." She mumbled. He stood with her, her lipstick on his lips.

"No one has to know." He begged. Mellie bit her lip and stared at him. "I know you are married. I know you are married to the most important man in the world. I know it. But you are not happy, Ems, I know you. He doesn't treat you the way you should be treated. He doesn't love you the way you deserve." He started to walk to her.

"It doesn't matter." She turned around, avoiding his eyes. "I can't take the risk."

"I understand that you don't trust me. Believe me, I do. You want to run for President, Ems, don't deny it, I know you. I promise I won't betray you because I would betray myself if I did." He ended whispering in her ear. "Let me help you, let me be by your side." He started to massage her shoulders. She sighed. "Let me treat you like you deserve."

"Ben…" she whispered. She knew that he wanted her in that way. She had known since they met in her office that evening. And one part of her wanted him. One part of her wanted to turn around and kiss him. He started to run his hands, going down to her hips.

"I've waited for this all my life, Ems." He kissed her neck. She closed her eyes.

"Ben…" she repeated. But she didn't move, she stayed quiet.

"I'll stop if you ask me to." He answered, kissing her neck again. And he did it again.

"Oh for God's sake." She finally said. She turned around and kissed him. He smiled and grabbed her ass.

But she stopped. She felt terrible inside, although she wasn't doing anything that Fitz hadn't done, although she had cheated on him before, she felt bad.

"I have to go." She said. "I'm sorry, I just… I can't."

She walked until she reached her bedroom never looking back. She felt like crying. When she opened the door she found Fitz asleep on the couch, the tv still on. She bit her bottom lip, trying to contain her sobs. She went to the bathroom and she broke down. "What have I done?" she thought.

After sometime she stood from the cold tile floor and looked at herself in the mirror, she heard Fitz coming towards the bathroom. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mellie, I didn't know you were here." He took off his shirt and took his toothbrush. She stared at him. It had been awhile since the last time they saw each other naked. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. She had completely forgotten about Benjamin. Fitz frowned, he knew Mellie wasn't fine. "It's just… I'm tired."

"Come here." He hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder. "If you don't wanna talk it's okay." She moved away. "Wait, I'll help you with your zipper." She felt Fitz's hand on her hips and she shivered inside.

Mellie left the bathroom and walked into their bedroom. She began to undress, when Fitz walked in.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"I'm you wife, you don't have to apologize."

He smiled and pulled on his Navy t-shirt. Mellie was in her underwear, looking for her nightgown. He stared at her. She was beautiful.

"Fitz have you…" she realized he was staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You've said so." She raised her eyebrow. "You're my wife." She chuckled. "What? I haven't seen you like this since…." He was about to say their anniversary dinner, one year before, but he knew it would be awkward. "When you usually arrive I'm sleeping or I'm not here." She leaned her head. "And I'm sorry."

Finally, she found it. "End of the show." She said, putting her nightgown on. She lay next to him. "You can turn off the light."

"Can I hug you?"

"What?"

"Can I hug you?" he repeated.

"I've heard you. But…" he looked at her with puppy eyes. "Damn it. Yes."

"Come here to be my little spoon." He chuckled and hugged her tightly from behind. He buried his nose in her hair. "Mmm how can you smell so good?" he mumbled. She smiled inside.

"Good night, Fitz."

"Good night, Mels."

As she ate breakfast her thoughts were entirely on Fitz. When she awoken that morning Fitz's arms held her tightly to him and she couldn't help but to smile. When the alarm sounded, two minutes later, Fitz turned it off and coaxed her back into his embrace.

"Time to get up, Fitz." He nodded, but he didn't move. She turned around, facing him. "Mr. President…" she whispered.

"Mmm five minutes."

"We can't, Fitz." He opened his eyes. "Good morning."

He smiled when he saw her face. "Good morning." He kissed her check. She didn't understand anything. It was like college. It was before Jerry was born. And she felt like she was floating on a cloud, like she was in heaven.

Mellie picked up her phone to check her agenda for the day. She realised she had a text from Benjamin, Benjamin. She hadn't thought about him. About all he had said the night before. About all they did. Maybe it was just two kisses, but she shouldn't have let that happen.

"Morning, Mellie. We need to talk about last night, can I see you for lunch?" Read the text he'd sent her.

She quickly typed out a response agreeing to meet him and made her way to her office, it was going to be a long day in the Capitol, so she would take some papers from there. She could send someone to do it but she wanted to drop by.

"Morning, Abby." She said to the press secretary.

"Senator, good morning. Can I do anything for you?"

"I just need some papers from my office. Can you tell the President I won't come back until the evening?"

"Sure."

"Never mind I'll do it.

"He's in a meeting ma'am."

"I'm the First Lady and a Senator, I think I can go in." But Abby frowned. "Who's in the Oval?"

"Olivia Pope, ma'am."

She felt like her heart was crushed. She was speechless. After Fitz looking her like that… After spending the night wrapped in his arms… He was with Olivia Pope. "Never mind." She said, trying to repress any feelings of pain.

She started to walk to her office, faster than before. The First Lady sat down on her desk. "Nothing has changed." She thought. "He's still the same. And I'm still blind. He doesn't love me, he doesn't. I need to stop loving him. I have to."

She remained in her office for a while. She tried reading but she wasn't paying attention.

"Mellie?" Benjamin peeped his head in the door. "I thought you were going to have lunch with me."

"Yes, why?"

"It's lunch time."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. Yes, let's go, I'm sorry I…"

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize." She nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

"Really? I'd prefer to order something and have lunch in here." He smiled.

"Thank you. I don't want the press around."

"So, how was your morning?" he asked.

"I've been here. You?"

"Well, I had a meeting with the President, but he cancelled it, that's why I'm here. I asked for you and again I found you."

"Why did he cancel?" she asked, that wasn't like Fitz at all.

"I've been told he had to… Actually I don't know, it was something about that woman… The one who's always around…"

"Olivia Pope." She whispered.

"Yes. She was his campaign manager, wasn't she?"

"Yes." She tried not to show her anger. "Can we not talk about Olivia Pope?"

"Okay…" He knew the President cheated on her, and he knew Olivia Pope was rumoured to be his mistress. It dawned on him that was why the President cancelled their meeting.

They sat down on the couch and ate lunch. It wasn't difficult to talk to him, they were old friends and had dated in high school and the first year of college. But she was avoiding his look. She was embarrassed about what happened the night before.

"Mellie, I want to apologize about yesterday. I don't know what happened, really, I didn't mean to be rude or to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay, we were engaged, there's always ashes where there were flames." He faked a smile.

"What does that mean?"

"That I understand you are alone in Washington and yesterday you felt powerful, you felt invincible, you felt you could get anything. And I was here, with you. And there were mixed up emotions , but now you've realised, it's water under the bridge."

"But that's the problem, Mellie, I don't want to get over this, over you." He approached her the night before, but she stopped him. Their eyes locked and and she thought about Fitz and Olivia, reality slapped her in the face when the ginger told her about Olivia Pope. She was determined to make things clear with Benjamin, or at least that morning she was. "We can go slowly if that's what you want. I can wait for you. That's what I was going to do. Go slowly, wait, until I see you are ready. Because the last thing I wanted was to push you away. But yesterday… Oh, Ems, I couldn't resist. And I could feel from your kiss you wanted me too."

She left her wine on the table and kissed him. Passionately, hard and rough. She needed to feel desired, wanted, loved. She ran her hands through Benjamin's hair. He started to grab her ass and she moaned in his mouth. He was quite a good kisser. He bit down on her lip and she smiled. He stopped and looked her. "You are everything anyone can dream about." She kissed him again.

"Ben" she said, when he started to unzip her. "We can't do that now. Anyone could show up."

He sighted and move away. "You're right, I'm sorry." She smoothed his hair.

"I'm sorry too." He kissed her on the check and stood up.

"I'm going home then."

"See you tomorrow at the Senate?" he nodded and walked out of her office. She stood and straightened her hair and clothes.

But that wasn't the real reason why she stopped. It was because she was seeing Fitz everywhere. Every time she opened her eyes she expected to see him. And she hated herself for that.

Benjamin left the First Lady's office and he only made it three steps when he saw the President walking his way.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President."

"Senator Taylor, I'm sorry about this morning, I wanted to congratulate you."

"Thank you, sir, it's an honour to serve the Republic."

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at the Capitol?"

"Mel… The First Lady invited me to have lunch with her" Fitz frowned. "I couldn't refuse an invitation from The First Lady of the United Stated of America, sir."

"Yeah, I know. But I want you to remember something about what being the First Lady means." Benjamin nodded. "Being the First Lady means that she is married. Good afternoon, Senator Taylor."

Fitz was starting to worry. He didn't want to make his wife uncomfortable, but he didn't want her to get involved with Benjamin either.

"Mels?" He called out to her as he opened the door. He saw her looking at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were red and there wasn't lipstick on her lips. "What happened here?"

"Nothing for you to be worried about." She was mad at him. Not only did he bring his mistress in their home, but she knew he was about to get on to her about Benjamin, and she wasn't going to allow it. Fitz frowned.

"Nothing to worry about? What would I have seen if I'd shown up five minutes earlier?"

"Luckily, you didn't." She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that they only kissed. She was going to let his imagination torture him.

"Mellie?"

"What? Why should I worry about something that hasn't happened?"

"Well maybe you should be, everyone has seen Prince Charming leaving your office."

"Prince charming?" She chuckled. Fitz was really jealous. She couldn't understand why, but he was. "Unbelievable. You know what? Get out, I'm tired of you."

"You can't kick me out, I'm the President! And your husband!"

"My husband, does that mean something to you? Does it really mean something apart from showing the world you are a great man who can make a woman happy for twenty one years?"

"It does and you know it!"

"No I don't Fitzgerald! I could disappear and you wouldn't realise it! You want to know why? Because you spend everyday fucking your whore! And then you came to yell at me because I kissed a man! Yes, we only kissed, Fitzgerald! Because I'm not an idiot, I'm not reckless! And I..." She shut up. She didn't want to tell him that she loved him.

"Mels..." Suddenly, he had calmed down, he was looking at her with puppy dog eyes as he slowly approached her. "You mean the world to me."

"Liar! You are a liar!" she cried before walking out of her office and slamming the door after her.

She entered the first office she found. She knew it wasn't Cyrus or Elizabeth's. She didn't even notice anybody there. She started to cry.

"Mrs. Grant?" she heard. She looked up and saw Abby staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know there was someone here, I…" she tried to control herself.

"You can stay here if you want, Ma'am, I won't say a word about this to anyone. I can stay here and listen, or I can go."

Mellie looked at her. She was Olivia Pope's best friend, or something like that, she thought.

"So you and your friend can laugh at me? No thank you."

"What friend?" Abby asked. She knew about Olivia and the President, she knew and she hated Olivia for that. That was a forbidden talk between them. Although, they weren't that close anymore, they hadn't been close for more than a year.

"Don't make me say that name again."

"Liv… Mrs. Grant, I won't tell Olivia anything. I'm not that type of person. Maybe I judge sometimes, but I do not gossip. But I would understand if you don't want to tell me."

The first lady sat down and covered her face with her hands, she was angry. Abby was about to leave when Mellie stood up and grabbed her arm.

"It's about her." She finally said. "About her being here again."

"Mrs. Grant…"

"I'm about to tell you about my personal life with my husband, I think you can call me Mellie, Abby." She nodded. "When you told me about her this morning I got so disappointed…"

"Mellie, I think you should know something. You don't deserve it. I don't know the whole story, but no one deserves to be cheated on or to live in hell like you are living. So I need to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"Olivia hasn't been with the President in that way for more than a year." Mellie raised an eyebrow. "She told me he left her. She didn't tell me why, but she start to see Jake Ballard again. I know Jake wouldn't have allowed her to be with him as they used to, he was tired of this love trian… square, so she promised not to be with the President. Mellie didn't understood anything. "And she was only here this morning because she wanted the President to personally know…" Mellie cut her off.

"What?"

"She is getting married to Jake Ballard."

She couldn't stay there anymore.

"I have to go." Mellie said. "I have to leave. I need to think."

She went to the residence and called her secretary.

"I'm going to Virginia now, get me a plane and an excuse to be there."

* * *

Thanks for the reading, post a review!

(Spoiler (?) : I didn't want Mellie and Benjamin to get involved, but the new Scandal promo made me hate Fitz so I needed him to suffer. I'm sorry, it's still Mellizt, don't worry)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I just wanted to say that Ms.E1928 has helped me again, so thanks her!

Enjoy :)

* * *

How could that have happened without her noticing? A part of her felt despicable. It felt horribly despicable. Her husband, her partner, the father of her children, the man of her life… Yes, even everything that he had meant to her, everything they had gone through, he was the man in her life, and he was suffering. He was alone. And she hadn't done anything to cheer him up. But, another part of her said that it wasn't her problem. She'd been alone for ages, and she dealt with it. He wasn't alone as she had been, not nearly as bad and he would have to deal with it. He had her. Maybe just as friends, but he had her. That was more than he'd been to her. She needed some time to think. Think about what she was going to tell him, how she was going to say it, when she was going to say it She needed to decide if she was going to try working on her marriage or not. No. That was the first thing she knew for sure. Olivia getting married didn't mean he didn't love her anymore. And she wasn't going to allow play second choice, not any longer. No matter if he was the man in her life or if he was the President.

She poured herself a glass of Hooch. That evening she needed to focus on her marriage and not Benjamin. The fact that her former fiancée was trying to conquer her didn't help. It would have been one thing less to think about, but there he was, with his perfect smile, that smell, that body of a Lacrosse Captain, telling her he wanted to be with her. And she was dying to explore every inch of his body. Or at least one part of herself. Fitz was an attractive man, with those curls and that look, but Benjamin was an Adonis looking for war. And her body hadn't been touched for a long long time, that fact didn't help Fitz at all.

But the night before had wrought havoc on her. The touch of Fitz's skin, the softness of his kiss, the sweetness of his strokes… Everything had drudged up feelings that she wanted to forget, to bury. She wasn't going to deny that when Benjamin grazed her lips she felt like she wanted to tear hers and his clothes off, but it wasn't the same as she felt with Fitz. With Fitz she didn't need a kiss, a look or a touch was enough. But, she couldn't make up her mind just thinking about sex.

That evening she checked her phone. Fitz phoned her once. And Benjamin twice. Elizabeth Norton tried to contact her too. And she had a text from her daughter. It was the first thing she looked at: "Why are you in Virginia? Is everything okay?" She phoned her.

"Mom?"

"Hi, darling."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I… I had to do something here."

"Mom, I know you. What's happening? What has dad done?"

"Nothing, I promise. But, how do you know I'm in Virginia."

"Dad called."

"Your father?"

"Mmm… yes. He wanted to know if you were okay."

"Oh…"

"Now, can you tell me?"

"Karen, I promise you, he hasn't done anything. I'm a bit stressed. I needed time to think, you know away from the White House"

"Are you getting a divorce?"

Mellie didn't know how to answer. Divorce was always a possibility.

"No, honey." She immediately felt like she was possibly lying to her daughter.

"Okay mom. I have to leave. Bye."

"I love you, be safe!"

She couldn't believe it. Fitz called Karen. Unbelievable. She was thinking about her conversation with her daughter when her phone rang.

"Hi, Ben."

"What's going on? Why did you leave? What did he do?" He threw the questions at her a mile a minute.

"I had to… I…"

"You freaked out, didn't you? Don't lie to me, Ems. I know you, remember?" Mellie faked a laugh. "Open the door."

"What?"

"Open it."

She did what he demanded.

"I can't let you go again, Melody Mandeville." He offered her a bouquet of roses.

"It's…"

"For me it'll always be Mandeville." He smiled. "Can I come in? It's cold out here." She nodded.

"Oh Ben, they are wonderful, thank you." She took the bouquet and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she would enjoy the flowers. "But why did you bring me roses?"

"For no reason. I just did because I knew you'd love it." She blushed. He stroked her face and kissed her. "You love them don't you?" She nodded and kissed him back. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his forehead against hers. "I would bring you flowers every day. I would surprise you every day. Because with you every day is a gift and I would celebrate it."

A tear begin to fall. "Don't say that… Please. Don't make this more difficult. I'm married, Ben."

"I'll wait for you, Ems. I'll do anything for you. I lo…"

"Sh… Don't…" she kissed him. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Mellie asked after a while. He nodded his head yes. Mellie grabbed his hand and lead him to her bedroom.

When they made it to her bedroom Ben gently laid her on the bed. As he hovered over her he began to unbutton his shirt. He leaned down and began to kiss her neck and she started to play with his blond hair. She closed her eyes and saw Fitz. But she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She kissed him to try to erase any picture of her husband.

"Ems, I've been waiting on this moment since we met." She smiled and took pushed his shirt off his shoulders. She needed to focus on him, on Benjamin.

xxx

She opened her eyes, Benjamin was looking at her. "Good morning, princess."

"We're republicans, Ben." She said smiling. "Good morning." He kissed him and she took her phone. It was 6 in the morning. "I don't want to spoil this, but you must leave…"

"Okay, see you, beautiful." He got up and Mellie stared at him. He was absolutely perfect. She smiled thinking about last night. She didn't regret it. Even though she had seen her husband in her mind, it didn't matter, she enjoyed being with Benjamin. And she felt he enjoyed their time together as well. She stayed in bed for a while longer, even though she had be up in half an hour.

She had worn a beautiful outfit, a deep blue Chanel suit. She looked elegant. Mellie sat in bed watching herself on tv while wearing her nightgown and her robe, she was eating a sandwich for dinner, suddenly the doorbell rang. Mellie trudged down the steps and looked through the peephole, Fitzgerald. She snatched the door open.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you a surprise. Smile, my love, the press is hidden over there." She smiled and kissed him. "Let me in." he whispered against her lips.

He came in and immediately saw the roses.

"Did you have a fight?"

"No." Fitz frowned. "He brought them because he wanted to." The President chuckled, but he stopped when he saw Mellie's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't come to fight."

"Then why did you come, Fitzgerald?"

"Oh… I'm Fitzgerald now, I didn't know it was that serious." He smiled, trying to relax things. "Okay, Melody, I have come to apologize and to ask you to come back home."

"I didn't come here because of what you said to me." Fitz raised his eyebrows. "I came here because I needed to think."

"About what?"

"About my future, about if being President is worth all this. All the lies, all the crying. If I really want it."

"But… If you don't want to be President… We… I…"

"We would divorce, Fitz, yes. I needed to think about that too. But then I realised that wasn't my decision, because of course you would run after Olivia Pope the moment you were free. Hell you run after her and you aren't free." She lied. She wanted to hear from him. And she wanted to hear why. "Because now I feel I have a chance to be happy, Fitz, really happy."

"With Benjamin? Really, Mellie? All of this is because of that jerk?"

"Yes. Because that _jerk_ has noticed me more in the last three days than you have in a year."

"But, Mellie…"

"No, Fitz, I was alone, I felt lonely, and he came and made me feel important. All you make me feel is ornamental and not functional. It's not his fault."

"No, Mels, you matter to me, it…"

"Fitz, I deserve someone who brings me flowers without a reason."

They were looking into each other's eyes. The First Lady knew she would never love anyone more than she loved her husband, but maybe she would learn to love someone at least half.

"Did he sleep here?"

"Yes." She felt it was no use in lying to him.

Fitz took a deep breath and looked at the flowers. His blood was boiling inside. Mellie was right about everything she said.

"Olivia Pope is getting married." He said. Mellie frowned. "To Captain Jake Ballard."

"Wha…"

"I've left her. I only wanted you to know, because I want you to know I'm gonna fight for you. For real, Mellie, I want to be the man you deserve. I promise. And this time, I don't want you to answer, because I don't want only words, I want proves. I'm gonna prove it, Melody Margaret Grant, I'm gonna prove that we belong together. I'm not going to let you go again."

"Fitz, I…"

"Listen, I've realised you are the one who've always been here, I've realised you are the one who understands me, the one who stand by me, no matter what. We have a history, a real deep history. We deserve a happy ending, Mels, and I will fight for it. This time, for real, it's you and me."

"I don't know what to say." The First Lady was exited inside, but she didn't trust him. Her phone rang and she knew who was on the line "I should take it." Fitz nodded and Mellie went to the garden.

"Hello, Ben."

"I was starting to worry, everything okay?"

"The President came."

"Was he bored?"

"Benjamin, he is my husband."

"Yesterday you didn't care about him."

"Well, yesterday he wasn't here."

"Luckily."

"Benjamin, you knew I was married."

"I can't stand thinking about you and him… And all the pain he has caused you." She saw Fitz walking into the garden.

"I have to go, we'll talk later."

She hung up and sighed. Her life had become much more complicated than she liked.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked. "Who was it?" Mellie didn't answer. She wasn't sure about telling him. "Benjamin... I'm not happy about him being around." He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "But I would be a hypocrite if I got mad about it. As I've said, I'm gonna fight. And you will leave him, when you want and because you want to. I'm not forcing you, Mels."

"Let's go inside. It's cold out here." She was speechless, he had left her speechless twice in one evening.

"The press can see us from here. I think we… Take my jacket, it will be romantic."

"Can they photograph us at home?"

"This is not home, Mels." Fitz approached her. "Now, we are going to look at the stars and then I'll kiss you, passionately, like we don't know the press is here, smile, Mellie, they are looking." She bit her lip. "Okay, that's good." He came around, placing his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Fitz moved a strand of her hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear. "You look beautiful in the moon light."

"They can't hear you."

"That wasn't for them, I mean it." He stroked her cheek and she ran her hands through his curls. Fitz opened her robe and slowly moved his hand down until her reached her thigh. He leaned in and kissed her, slowly. His other hand began to move lower and played with the waistband of her panties.

"Stop." She ordered. "Stop now, let's go inside." He started to kiss her neck. His hand still toying with the top of her panties. The other one was on its way to her breast. "Fitzgerald, let's go inside, end of the charade."

He suddenly lifted her into his arms and walked back inside. "Are you happy now?" She nodded, lying. Her cheeks were red and her breathing was laboured. She didn't really want him to stop, but she wouldn't let him touch her just because of a few nice words.

"Put me down." She asked. He sat her gently down on the floor.

"Should we have dinner?" Fitz asked, opening the fridge.

"Take what you want, I've already eaten."

"All I want is you…" he mumbled.

"What?" She asked, pretending not to have heard him.

"Nothing."

"I'm going upstairs, Fitz, I've had a long day."

"Okay."

After having dinner, Fitz walked to Mellie's bedroom. He'd been to the house a few times so he knew where it was, but he hadn't got used to it this house. He was going to knock on the door when he heard Mellie laughing.

"You can't be serious." She said. "Yeah, I know… Listen, I love talking to you, but I'm tired… No, of course you aren't boring me!... Okay, we'll talk tomorrow… Bye."

Fitz waited a minute before walking in. It wasn't going to be easy to earn Mellie's trust again.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was about to turn the light off."

"Can I put on my pj's first?"

"You aren't sleeping here."

"Why? I'm your husband."

"Don't make it more difficult, Fitz."

"But I won't sleep well without you…" Mellie raised an eyebrow. "Okay… I need to tell you something first." The First Lady nodded. "We're invited to Liv's wedding."

"Do you want to go, really?"

"I should, and so should you. I'm sorry, but she was my campaign manager and the White House Communication Director and it won't help our image if we don't go or if I go alone, remember, we were friends. The three of us."

* * *

Thank you for reading! And please, leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mels…" he mumbled, laying down on his wife's bed. "Mels, you have to wake up." Fitz kissed her on her cheek.

"Mmm… Five minutes." Mellie covered herself and smiled. He started to kiss her neck and his hand touched her breast. She didn't complain and he became emboldened, he leaned in to kiss her lips, but when his lips grazed hers, she opened her eyes. "Do you know how many times I've wished to wake up like this?" He shook his head and smirked before kissing her again. But Mellie stopped him. "And you know what always happened?" Fitz frowned. "I looked at your empty side of the bed and I counted how many times you named other woman while you were dreaming." He tried to say something, but again, she interrupted. "And you know what was the worst part? When I try to imagine that at night you come back and make love to me, your wife. Because at night, my dear, you weren't there either and I had to close my eyes and try not to imagine you fucking your whore. So, now, I do not think about you and me like that."

"Mels… I… Mellie I've apologized."

"Wow… Fitzgerald, you have apologized, that erases everything! All the nights crying, all the times I needed someone! You have apologized!" He took her hand.

"Please Mellie, I'm trying to please you."

"I'm not going to fall again. Because you'll go again and I'll break again. And I'm so broken already, I can't do it anymore."

"This time is different." Fitz was about to say something when Mellie laughed. "What?"

"It's you and me." She said, imitating his voice. "Mels, I promise." She laughed again. "And then you kiss me, don't you? I know this scene and no. It's not you and me, it's not you kissing me."

"Mellie! I've said I'm going to fight, that I'm going to earn you! I told you yesterday! Why are you laughing? Don't make fun of me! I love you!"

She stopped laughing and stared at him. "What?"

"I'm going to earn you."

"No, the other thing."

"I love you. That's the only thing I care about, I do love you." He said. It was the first time he said that to her in years. "And I meant it. What happened? Last night you seemed so happy about the things I said."

"Nothing has happened, it's just… is this your way of getting me back?"

"No! Of course not." He was a bit angry. Mellie hadn't ever been so difficult with him. "But please, stop the fight, I've made you breakfast, c'mon, it's getting cold."

She was being defensive. She was afraid. She couldn't just let it be. But she was starving, so she grabbed her robe and went downstairs with him.

"Pancakes and coffee for my little darling. Look, I haven't forgetten your orange juice. And take your phone, you'll have lots of emails and text you'll have to respond to now because you won't have time later."

"What?" She stared at all the food that was on the table.

"Don't ask. Just do it, Mels." She smiled, he was really trying. "I'll be right here in a minute to have breakfast with you."

When he left, her phone rang. Benjamin, again.

"Morning, beautiful." He said.

"Hi, Ben."

"I was thinking about coming to Virginia and spending this lovely Saturday with you, would you like that?"

"Actually… I can't."

"What? Why? It's Saturday, you can't tell me you have to work on a Saturday."

"No… It's not that, Fitz's still here and he just informed me that he's made plans for us today."

"For the both of you?"

"Yes, Benjamin, for us. It sounds weird to me too."

"Well, after seeing today's newspaper I don't know what to think." Mellie started to look for the newspaper and found it on the couch. She saw a picture of Fitz grabbing her, kissing her with the title _50 Shades of Grant_. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What should I tell you?"

"That you and him are still together."

"Benjamin, we're married, of course we are together."

"You know what I mean."

Mellie took a deep breath and looked around, checking to see if Fitz had come back yet. "Listen, I'm not having this conversation. I'm with Fitzgerald, he's my husband, I'm his wife. But I appreciate you, I like being with you. Maybe you don't understand, maybe you think I'm a bitch for this. I'm sorry, but the things that happens between me and my husband are not changing because of you."

He didn't hang up, he sighed. "You are right." He said after a while. "You are married to him." Then he hung up and Mellie threw her phone. She got mad at him. He had no right. He knew everything.

"Mels!" the phone almost hit Fitz on the head. "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing. I'm sorry."

"I'm ignoring that. Okay, I have a surprise for you." The First Lady tried to smile and her husband waved his hand. Mellie truly smiled when she saw her surprise.

"Mommy!" Teddy and Karen entered the kitchen. The little boy ran to hug her, and Karen followed him. Maybe she didn't have the mother gene but she loved her children. The three of them. Fitz took a photograph with his cell. He wanted this moment to last forever.

"Guys, we should eat." Fitz said. Karen nodded and took a pancake.

"I like this house mom. And I love the decoration. More than the White House. This house is more like you, more like us. You should live here after dad's term is over."

"About that…" Mellie blushed. "I don't know if I should say it, but…" She looked at Fitz and he nodded. "Maybe we have to stay there." Karen frowned but she got it.

"I knew it… Oh mom I'm so happy for you! You are gonna be the best President ever!" Mellie chuckled and Fitz coughed. "Sorry, dad, but it's true."

"It is." He sighed and looked at Teddy. "What's wrong Teddy bear?"

"I don't like this house." Mellie frowned.

"Why?"

"Because when mommy is here daddy is sad and doesn't play with me!" his parents looked at each other. Karen felt uncomfortable. She felt sad for a moment, for her little brother. She looked around, they needed a new topic of conversation. Karen found the newspaper on the floor.

"What's this…" Mellie ran and took it, interrupting her daughter. "Mom, I can search with my mobile phone."

"Fine."

"Oh god…" she said, looking at the picture of her parents. "Really?"

"I think they could have choosen a better title, you're not like Anastasia Steele at all." Fitz said, trying to make fun. Mellie raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm not. But you aren't like Christian Grey either."

"Guys! I would live better without knowing you two have read those books."

"I haven't." Fitz answerd quickly. Karen stared at her mom. "Mels…?"

"I think I'm going to have a shower."

Fitz chuckled and Karen opened her mouth. "Do not say that during your campaign."

Her father waited until he heard the shower. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, I think she liked the surprise."

"Are you helping me?"

"Dad… I love you, but mom…"

"I just want us to be a family, a normal family, I promise, Karen, please, I love your mom." Fitz took her daughter's hand. "Do it for your brother."

"And Olivia Pope?"

"How do you…"

"Dad, please, I'm your daughter."

"She's getting married."

"Who broke up?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I don't know if this a good subject for us."

"Do you want my help?"

"Yes."

"Then I want to know everything. I need to know if you deserve mom's pardon."

"Okay…" Fitz began to tell the story.

 _Olivia came to see me, as usual, late at night. I was in the Oval, waiting for her. It was two days after my wedding anniversary. I felt so connected with Mellie that night, I saw my girl again, and I know she saw her Navy guy too. I was smiling, looking at our wedding photo, when Liv came in._

" _Hi." I said._

" _Hi."_

 _I looked at her, but I felt strange. It was weird. I looked around and I felt Mellie staring at me. And I felt the pain, in her eyes. She was only in pictures, but I felt her pain. I didn't understand what I was feeling._

" _What's wrong, Fitz?"_

" _I… I don't know." She kissed me and I felt worse. "Liv… I'm sorry."_

" _What?"_

" _I know you've made me choose and I've chosen you, but…"_

" _Have you screwed you wife again, is that?"_

" _No… But I haven't been completely honest about Mellie." Olivia frowned. "I didn't choose you."_

" _What…"_

" _Let me finish. I love you, Olivia. You've been my everything for the last seven years, and I'm grateful for that. That's why I can't do this to you. I can't. Or more important, you can't. You can't spoil your life with me because I'm not giving up on my life or my family. I'm not giving up on Mellie. Maybe we are not in a romantic relationship right now, but I do love her. And I'm not leaving her."_

" _Of course you aren't! You are the President, you can't leave your wife and run away with me!"_

" _Olivia, I don't care about the presidency. I care about a woman who has given me her whole life. Don't you see that? Maybe you think this is like the movies, maybe you think we are going to be together, no matter what. But it's not. I may be the villain of your story, and it hurts, but I won't be the villain in Mellie's story, not any longer. I can't let it happen. Not after all she has gone through because of me and all she has done for me." I wasn't sure about everything I had said, I didn't know if Mellie would agree with everything, but I was sure about not leaving my wife for Olivia. I saw clearly when she kissed me. Olivia didn't say anything. She was just staring at me. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."_

" _I haven't wasted my time."_

" _I want you to be happy. And I can't be the one who makes you happy." I hugged her, then I stood there and watched her leave._

 _I looked over at Mellie's picture. And it was like she was smiling at me. I thought about everything I'd said. And I realised I felt everything in my marrow.. I just had to figure out how to tell Mellie. Then I remember what she asked me. What she said to me. She asked me to be friends. And she meant it. I was going to do it for her. I was going to be just her friend. And I was not telling her anything about Olivia. The future was only ours. And who knows what could happen._

Karen stared at her father. He looked sincere. But there was something she couldn't understand, why would he change his mind about their relationship?

"And what happened then?"

"Nothing."

"Dad, you want her back. As you wife… Oh my god I can't believe I'm talking about this." She dropped her face into her hands, covering her eyes. The hot blush burned her cheeks.

"Okay… But I need you to promise you won't be mad at your mom." Karen looked up and nodded. "Your mother's ex fiancée showed up."

"What? But you had been together since you were born!"

"Her high school boyfriend. And apparently he's attractive, tall, blond…"

"Mom was dating Senator Taylor when she was in high school?"

"How do you know…"

"Dad, I'm seventeen, I have eyes and I see the news, he's like the hottest senator ever." Fitz frowned. "Sorry, keep going."

"I… You need to stop growing up. Anyway, as you, your mother finds him attractive. And he appears to find your mother attractive too, I don't blame him, of course. And they…"

"I get it." She said quickly not wanting to hear anymore.

"So, I can't be your mother's friend anymore, because now I know I can't be just his friend, I want her. I know it's horrible I find out like this, but I do." Karen blew out a breath and shook her head. Her parents were so smart but when it came to matters of the heart they were so dumb. "So, are you helping me now?" Karen nodded. And Fitz smiled. "Is he really that attractive?"

"He had been chosen the hottest politician in Europe at least three times."

"It was because I wasn't in Europe." Karen chuckled.

"He's going to win the hottest American politician this year, dad, I'm sorry."

"Does that even exist?"

"Not officially, but it does."

"And who won last year? Me?"

"Who won what?" Mellie suddenly said, coming into the kitchen.

"Apparently, there is something called American hottest politician, can you believe it?"

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry you didn't win last year."

"You knew about this? And who the hell won?"

"I did." She said with a big smile on her face.


	8. Author's note

So, I've decided to officially quit this story but I wanted to say something, after more than a year of silent because of the last reviews I recived, and the fact I can't answer them because the were guests, so brave.

First, yes, I'm white, and I'm like Mellie, brunette with blue eyes, any problem? I don't think so, but I'd like Mellie if she was blue or green with yellow eyes. But she's white, I'm white, it's not my fault.

In every movie or series I watch I don't like the main character, is that racist? Is racist that in Harry Potter I HATE Harry Potter? Or in Once Upon a Time I HATE Snow White? The only main characters I like are Scarlett O'Hara or Cleopatra. It happens that Olivia Pope is black, well, that's not the reason I didn't like her. Now I think I don't care about her, I don't dislike her anymore, actually I hate Fitz now. And I LOVE Marcus. And I ship Marcus with Mellie and I am very proud of Mellie after the last chapter, despite of the choose she made.

Think what you want, I'm done with this fic.

Thanks for the reading and maybe in the future I'll write something about Mellie again but I can't promise anything. Have a nice day, people.

PS: If you like Harry Potter I'm writting a fic about it now, if you want to read it.


End file.
